Tricks With A Kick
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: What happens when the twins play a trick and take it too far? What happens when one of them doesn't know the others' motives for once?
1. Chapter 1

Tricks with a Kick

Chapter One

Two shady twins crept through the vacant corridors of Ouran Academy on an uneventful Monday afternoon. The younger twin smirked at his identical older brother with a mischief in his hazel eyes. It was as if the two twins were planning a trick telepathically with their eyes. These two sixteen year old boys were supposed to be at the host club right now. However, skipping was on their list of things to do today. That is the reason why they are sneaking through the darken corridors of Ouran Academy.

Meanwhile, Tamaki is panicking about the absence of the two Hitachiin twins. Kyouya rubbed his temples as he glanced up at the ticking clock on the wall and back to his black notebook.

"Where are they?" Tamaki shouted for the umpteenth time since everyone positioned themselves in their designated areas around the seasonal decorated music room. All of the host members were clad in various designs of holiday themes.

Hunny and Mori represented spring time with activities of drinking green tea and pale pink sakura blossoms adorning the area. It was a very pretty sight that would attract many female clients.

Tamaki and Haruhi represented fall time with pumpkins and were clad in Halloween costumes. There was baskets over flowing with a vast range of sweets and candies for the females to munch on.

Kyouya decided to check on the progress of his new production of seasonal themes. The only concern was the missing Hitachiin twins. Their roles were supposed to be the main attraction of all of the holidays. The cool type host planned for the twins to perform a Valentine's Day theme. He decided to represent the summer theme on his own if need. The winter theme was assigned to Hikaru and Kaoru.

With a prolonged sigh, the cool type host exited the music room in silence to track down the twins. One thing Kyouya isn't too fond of is the fact of these individuals causing his profits to suffer and jeopardize the entire surprise.

"Hikaru, you are such a genius." Kaoru smiled at his older twins' methods of how to achieve the best reaction out of the prince type host. Hikaru smirked in victory as he stepped toward the younger twin.

"Whoa! Wait!" Kaoru gasped out in surprise as soon as he found his body scooped up into Hikaru's strong arms. Before Kaoru managed to protest about the undiscussed idea of being picked up like a newly wedded lover in the arms of his twin brother; Hikaru dashed off down the vacant corridor of Ouran Academy.

"Hold on tightly," Hikaru whispered down at his younger twin in his arms. Kaoru was about to question Hikaru the reason for the sudden advice. Kaoru gripped Hikaru's shoulders with all of his might as Hikaru's speed increased down the hallway. Hikaru, who was nearly out of breath had pushed the towering double doors to the music room open to reveal the other host club members.

"Hey! You two shady twins! Where were you?" Tamaki's dramatic voice echoed throughout the entire music room with panic. Hikaru's hard panting halted with a forming smirk that made everyone wonder what the twins did this time.

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru shrugged the issue at hand off like it was nothing. "Yeah, loosen up a bit, Tono." Hikaru added with a wink of his right eye and a smirk of mischief.

"No, I will not loosen up or not worry about it. Kyouya was searching for you two and-"

"Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyouya's irritated voice cut Tamaki's complaints off as he entered the room. The twins turned to acknowledge the cool type host in question. "Get dressed immediately. The host club starts in three minutes. Please, hurry and be ready in two minutes." The twins sighed at their trick only extracting a small responsive reaction from Tamaki.

In the dressing room...

Hikaru rifled through the costume clothing rack and selected the black tuxedo with a bow tie and shiny black shoes. Kaoru frowned slightly at the fact he had to dress in a rather revealing pink and red mini silky robe.

Hikaru's school uniform was sent sailing across the two-person fitting room and a formal tuxedo was covering the older twins' body. Kaoru's identical school uniform was abandoned on the opposite corner of the small curtained dressing room. Hikaru offered his twin help with his hair as he slipped on the short pink and red silk robe.

Finally, the strawberry blond twins finished their task and prepared to leave the room. However, the light blue boxers peeking out from under Kaoru's robe caused Hikaru to feel uneasy.

"Kaoru, I can see your boxers." Kaoru turned with an embarrassed look that held mischief behind it.

"Stop looking then, Hikaru." Kaoru's voice caught the older Hitachiin twin off guard and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Take them off. It looks tacky." Hikaru observed Kaoru's protesting expression as the elder tugged the light blue boxers slowly down Kaoru's long legs. "Wear this instead."

A blush adorned the younger twins' cheeks when Hikaru handed him a pair of pink frilly panties. Kaoru hesitated for a moment then snatched the garment from Hikaru's hands. Without a second thought, the younger brother slipped on the feminine underwear and smiled sweetly. Hikaru swiftly grabbed Kaoru's small wrist and exited the dressing room.

Once the twins settled down on the crimson satin sofa, the female clients plowed through the double doors with squeals of excitement.

A majority of the clients targeted the twins' station to watch the forbidden love unfold before their hungry eyes.

"Hello ladies!" Hikaru started off with a happy grin and wave. The girls cheered in response to the unspoken question of one of the two or maybe both:

How was your day? Are you ready to watch Kaoru and I cuddle each other?

"Hikaru, why are you paying so much attention to them?" Kaoru's voice sounded hurt and small tears formed in his hazel eyes.

Hikaru slapped on a concerned look and pulled Kaoru onto his lap in an awkward position. The clients covered their mouths when they witnessed frilly pink panties peeking out under the loose short silk robe.

"You will always be my sweet heart, Kaoru." Hikaru's voice soothed Kaoru's hurt expression into a relaxed one.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered softly as he leaned into Hikaru's embrace. The twins had planned all of this out while they were skipping their other classes during school hours today. 'So far, so good.' Hikaru smirked at his next unplanned move which would make the act more interesting.

"Kaoru, why did you dress so loose?"

Kaoru glanced up with a look of confusion. The younger twin noticed that this wasn't in the script they had practiced earlier today.

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel my heart race and... and..."

Kaoru was out of words to say for the first time in his entire acting career. Hikaru's eyes widened and he finished the sentence in a question.

"I feel the same way around you all the time, Kaoru."

The cries of enjoyment from the clients reminded them that they had improvised well. Hikaru chuckled at his younger twin's facial expression of feigned embarrassment.

"Would my sweet heart like some sweets?" Hikaru asked the blushing younger twin as he searched behind the sofa for a box of chocolates. Kaoru climbed onto Hikaru's lap and gave a shy nod.

Hikaru selected a big cream filled heart shaped chocolate and pressed it against his pink lips. "Yummy. You should have a taste, Kaoru." Kaoru gulped at the seriousness of his twin's voice and leaned forward.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered softly as he leaned closer and closer. Hikaru brought the chocolate candy up to Kaoru's quivering pink lips with lust in his hazel eyes.

Kaoru's hazel eyes closed in embarrassment as soon as they lips brushed together to share the chocolate. Hikaru felt a jolt of pleasure stream through his veins and snaked his hands up into Kaoru's soft ginger hair. Kaoru's eyes cracked open in surprise at this entire undiscussed series of events.

Review!

I don't own OHSHC.


	2. Chapter 2

Tricks with a Kick

Chapter Two

(Finally updated _almost_ **3 years later**...) Enjoy and please review/favorite/follow!

* * *

Cries and shrieks of approval roar through the music room as the female clients lean in closer, staring intently with blushes adorning their cheeks. Hikaru's soft lips brush over Kaoru's identically soft lips, enjoying the sweet taste of the chocolate lingering on his smooth wet pink tongue. Kaoru's short red and pink silk robe hitched up a couple inches, revealing the pink frilly panties underneath. Numerous cries of joyfulness sounded loudly throughout the room.

"Hikaru," Kaoru's cheeks burned in genuine embarrassment at what his older twin just did to him. Tamaki watched the two mischievous ginger twins cuddle with each other, but something about their act made him believe it was real on Hikaru's end.

Kaoru always had deep feelings for his older identical twin and this accidental kiss, as he had assumed it to be, would just hurt him in the end if he believed it to be real.

"Kaoru, don't be embarrassed…" Hikaru pulled his younger brother closer to his chest with ease, latched a finger under his chin, and both their lips dangerously close again. The females were going wild with restrained shrieks of pleasure as Hikaru ghosted his lips over Kaoru's lips. Kaoru hazel eyes widen slightly, clutching onto his brother's garment, and blushed against his chest. They had never discussed this particular part in their script. Something was very queer at this moment. The younger Hitachiin twin swore not to fall victim to falling in love with his mirror image.

He hesitated before improvising sheepishly, "Hikaru, please don't… I'm modest, you know that…" His soft voice had a cute whimper mixed in it. He stared into identical hazel eyes, except his were not filled with lust.

_Lust was running this act_.

Kaoru concluded this thought as he played along with their act and believed that everything was just for show.

That evening…

"Hikaru," Kaoru started as they undress in front of each other quickly with the lights turned off. The younger twin felt shyer than usual tonight, especially after what happened today. That chaste kiss seemed _too_ believable; however Kaoru would not admit that it was nice.

"Yes Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, feeling a bit distracted and embarrassed around his younger twin after what happened today. Kaoru crawled under the thick covers with an exhausted sigh, watching Hikaru copy the same action as him. His amber eyes studied the way his older twin looked as the moonlight from the open window shone through reflecting their bodies.

"Why did you do what you did today?" He asked hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously, and waiting for his twin to turn around and explain himself. Instead, Hikaru remained silent. He was not ready to tell Kaoru why he did what he did. The younger Hitachiin twin grew impatient with his older reflection and repeated the same question over again. He didn't answer back.

"You can't go on, thinking that nothing's wrong, Hikaru!" Kaoru howled with clenched fists as he noticed his older twin was ignoring him. Eventually, Kaoru shuffled out of the bed angrily and muttered something incoherent towards the older twin in their comfortable bed. He planted his hands on his hips expectantly and probed at the question once more. Hikaru continued to ignore the question. Kaoru huffed loudly, sat down on the bed, and stared off into the darkness of the night with the moon shining through it. Kaoru could not sleep in the same bed tonight with his responsive twin brother.

"Kaoru, don't be so daft and come back here!" Hikaru ordered in a whispered voice as he was turning over to watch his twin try to escape the bed again. Immediately, Hikaru snatched Kaoru's right arm, and then yanked him over to lie down next to his naked body. Kaoru sighed with a pout drawing on his bottom lip, "Hikaru…"

Hikaru just didn't want to admit it to his twin that he had certain feelings for him. After all, Kaoru knew him better than any outsider known to man. He was just surprised yet disappointed that Kaoru was hesitant and reluctant towards his affectionate actions. A smirk danced on the older twins' lips as he thought up another way to not only get a reaction out of Tamaki, but also everyone else. This plan included his identical twin brother, Kaoru. Yes, Hikaru was indeed the shadier of the two but he knew that his brother could be just as cunning.

"Good night, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered into the said sixteen year old ear and gingerly kissed his cheek before closing his tired eyes.

Kaoru's heart started to hammer against his rib cage. It was just a kiss good night; nothing else, nothing more. Why did Kaoru feel so flustered from it? He blamed his raging hormones for this internal conflict.

The following morning was slightly awkward for the younger Hitachiin twin. First of all, Kaoru was all tangled up in Hikaru's arms and he could barely escape his clingy twin. Once he stumbled away from Hikaru, he whacked him with a pillow to wake up.

In public, Kaoru would never hurt a fly or act mean to anyone. However, behind doors, he wouldn't hesitate to assault his older twin with a pillow to wake him up.

All of a sudden, Hikaru's blue cellphone vibrated and played a random ringtone that Kaoru was not familiar with, surprisingly. Before Kaoru's hand could snatch his twin's cellphone, Hikaru's reflex was faster. The younger twin raised an eyebrow at the uncanny behavior of his older twin.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered the cellphone with an obvious tired voice. "Oh, hey Haruhi… What's up?" Hikaru was quiet; listening intently on what the natural type host had to say and nodded unconsciously. "Sure… Okay, yeah, yeah. We'll be there early." Silence filled the atmosphere between the twins and the minute Kaoru heard the voice on the other line, he decided to leave to go take a shower.

Kaoru knew that his older twin had a mere crush on their gender bender friend, Haruhi. That's one of the reasons why he couldn't trust Hikaru's intentions yesterday.

With a final good bye to Haruhi, Hikaru slapped his blue cellphone shut, departed from the bed and slipped into a silk robe. He trailed his twin from a distance with a feeling of betrayal. He felt that Kaoru was acting differently and it was starting to pick at his skin.

"Kaoru, what's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked with hurt in his voice. He was supposed to protect his little brother, not upset him and not know why. They were twins. They believed that they were supposed to know everything about each other. Feelings, thoughts, and actions.

"It's nothing, Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered as he hurried into the shower and twisted the metal handle to release rushing lukewarm water. Hikaru frowned slightly, shoving himself inside with Kaoru, which caused the younger twin to complain.

Hikaru washed his younger brother's hair with a smile, "I'll do it, Kao…" Kaoru blushed at the nickname with a simple nod. He felt at ease yet uncomfortable around his older brother.

After the twins finished bathing, Kaoru was the first to dart out of the shower with a cherry blushed face. Hikaru stared after his naked reflection as he bolted out of the bathroom.

Hikaru sighed heavily, toweling off slowly as to keep his distance from his bizarre acting twin. He really hoped that Kaoru wasn't having feelings for someone else. With one final glance at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he walked out to go to his shared bedroom to clothe himself. Kaoru was already dressed, hazel eyes adverted to the floor as he passed by without a single word.

The ride on the way there was twice as silent and rather uncomfortable. Kaoru had music playing in his ears, nodding his head involuntarily to the rhythm with a turned face toward the window. Hikaru's amber eyes stared at his younger reflection, heart pounding in his chest, and insecurity started to consume his thoughts.

Upon arriving at Ouran High School, Kaoru shoved the limo door open and didn't even wait for his older brother. Hikaru clenched his fists with a tight frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was starting to not fancy the way Kaoru was behaving. He made a memo to himself that he would be extra affectionate; not only for the clienteles' pleasure, but also to show that Kaoru belongs to him.

"Hey, good morning Kaoru," Haruhi greeted the younger twin with a small smile as he made a grand entrance without his mirror image next to him. Kaoru smiled back, knowing that Haruhi wanted to see Hikaru more than him. The younger ginger swallowed his pride and asked a daring question to the commoner.

"Do you like Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in a hurry, as if the said twin were to bust through the huge wooden music room doors any minute. Haruhi smiled, stepped over to the younger Hitachiin twin, and stared deep into his hazel eyes with a hint of flirtatiousness.

"To be fully honest, I actually like you, Kaoru…" Haruhi confessed, snaking her arms around his neck, and then gradually leaning forward with a faint blush upon her cheeks and slightly shut brown eyes. She anticipated this kiss for quite some time now. She was so close... So close...

"NO!" Hikaru cried out in horror and animosity as he watched Haruhi attempt to kiss his brother on the lips. He shoved Haruhi out of the way, scowling viciously at the commoner, who fell to the floor from the impact with a loud thud. She rubbed her injured back with an unbelievable expression upon her face.

_Did he just shove me to the ground?_

"Kaoru! Oh, Kaoru! How could you?" Hikaru yelled with trembling clenched fists at his sides. Kaoru opened his mouth, completely out of words to say at that specific moment.

"Hikaru… It's not what it looks like! I was just-!" But Kaoru's words were cut off by an over dramatic voice booming behind Hikaru.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO SHADY TWINS DO TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki roared in devastation, rushing to the fallen Haruhi's side, and scooping her up into his strong arms. Hikaru wasn't laughing and neither was Kaoru. Tamaki glanced from Hikaru to Kaoru and back. He really hoped they weren't going to have another one of those twin fights.

"Haruhi tried to-!" Kaoru tried to protest as the doors opened to reveal the other host club members. However, the cool type ordered everyone to calm down and report to their stations immediately. He didn't want his profits to plummet.

Today, their devoted regulars had the privilege to bring along friends who they went to school with here at Ouran. Sure, many of the female clients attend these shows, but there's always room for more. _More customers, more money..._ Kyouya smirked at his motto. He expected to shovel in a huge income; especially if the twins were going to act very naughty.

Kyouya opened the doors, smiling at all of the passing females with bright smiles on their shining faces.

As expected, a handful of girls fluttered over to the Hitachiin twins who were situated on the couch. They gathered around at the table with tea in their jittery hands and faint blushes on their cheeks.

Kaoru didn't want to be here right now, because he knew he had deeper feelings than just this play pretend taboo act. His true feelings were indeed considered taboo. Hikaru would never return the feelings he had for him. After all, he had feelings for Haruhi!

"Good morning ladies!" The twins greeted in perfect unison with identical smiles of mischief. Hikaru noticed from a distance that a certain natural type Ouran host was spying from afar, which made Hikaru smirk internally.

"Oh Kaoru, you have something on your cheek," Hikaru cupped his twin's face in his hand, pulled him close to his face, and then lick sensually over a clean spot on his cheek. The girl squealed like happy little pigs, clasping hands with one another, and watching intently.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me! Why are you so unkind to me?" Kaoru feigned teary eyes, clutching onto his brother's light blue blazer desperately. Hikaru's heart started to hammer against his rib cage, "Kaoru, I don't want anyone to hurt you…" Hikaru whispered loud enough for only them to hear, which threw Kaoru off, because it seemed like Hikaru was trying to hint at something.

Haruhi watched from afar, narrowing her brown eyes as she watched the two twins perform their twincestuous act on the sofa. The girls cheered them on and Haruhi barely attracted any customers at all. She had to do something about this lack of attention. Normally, she was fine with it, but lately she had developed feelings for the younger twin and Hikaru was just getting in the way of her plans.

Hikaru brushed his right hand up Kaoru's neck, pulled his body into his with his left arm, and with his right hand, cupped his blushing red face lovingly. The scene drove the girls off of the chain! Hikaru felt Kaoru wrap his arms around his neck, and then their lips ghosted past one another. Kaoru and Hikaru could feel the jolt of excitement shoot though their system at the light intimate touch.

"Oh, Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed out as he arched his body forward, straddling his brother on the couch, and hesitantly kissed Hikaru on his lips. Kaoru kissed his own twin brother on the lips in front of everyone. Sure, they touched foreheads and noses, but they never went as far as to straddle and kiss. It was supposed to be a teasing act but Haruhi thought it looked rather sleazy in her opinion.

Hikaru wanted to kiss back, but after all of the awkwardness that he received this morning, he decided to return the favor.

Without hesitation, Hikaru shoved Kaoru away with so much force that the younger twin flew off of the sofa and landed face first on to the floor.

"Kaoru, what was that?!" Hikaru demanded loudly, scaring the regulars and their friends away from the area. However, they stood by to watch the drama unfold. Kaoru refused to move a single muscle, heart hammering against his chest in pure agony, and tears leaking out in heart ache.

Haruhi knew this was her only chance so she took it. She rushed over to Kaoru's side with a concerned look on her face, "Kaoru! Are you okay?" Hikaru's left eye twitched, hands clenched into fists, and heart pounding in fury.

_How could she? Why was she trying to be the hero? She doesn't even know what's going on!_

Kaoru stood up with the help of the gender bending host and dusted his blazer off professionally. He didn't hide the fact that he was crying as he stared at his mirror image. Hikaru's identical eyes widened considerably, not realizing what he did to his beloved twin brother.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sobbed openly, not acting anymore and others could distinguish this fine detail. Hikaru shot up from the sofa, grabbed him swiftly, and cupped his face lovingly.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry for hurting you," Hikaru explained in a soft voice as he secretly knocked into Haruhi followed by stepping on her foot. He had to get his revenge in the most subtle ways possible. Haruhi bounced away in pain and stumbled into Tamaki's welcoming arms. The blonde was happy to embrace the brunette with a breath stealing hug.

Both of the twins needed to finish their session with their customers or else Kyouya would not be a very happy camper. Therefore, the two Hitachiin twins migrated back to the couch and performed the rest of their taboo act.

Little did Kaoru know; the real taboo would begin tonight with Hikaru.

Please review! :) I really need to know how this is going! I'm bringing it back from the dead almost 3 years later, so, just lemme know! Thank you!


End file.
